ultra_kazumafandomcom-20200213-history
Aracken (Pawn)
Aracken (Pawn) is one of the Types of Arackens and the fodder of the species. they are used as the Army force. They first appeared in Episode 2: The City of Beginnings History Episode 2 First appearing at the Wall of Axel alongside an Aracken (Rook) before being discovered by two adventurers. the Pawn quickly dealt with them by draining there mana and leaving Dust, before flying off after learning the weaknesses of the wall It later shows up as Kazuma signs up to the Adventurers Guild. It grabbed handfuls of Civilians and similarly drained them .it had a group of civilians cornered. It then turned upon seeing the light of the Staff of Kazuma. Kazuma turns to run upon realizing he caught its attention. He is quickly crushed under the foot of The Pawn before it turns back to its' trapped prey. It then sees the light has returned but this time it is brighter. the light transforms into the Being of Light, Ultraman Kazuma. The two fight throughout the town with Kazuma trying to catch the speedy Pawn. he finally catches him off guard accidentally when he shoots a Kazuminium Ray that the Pawn dodges. it bounces off the back wall and hits the Pawn in its back and wings, damaging them beyond repair It was greatly angered by this and shot its Needle Lazer rapidly trying to keep Kazuma away. it worked for a few minutes until Kazuma grabbed his needle and using a Kazuminium Chop. he chops the needle into pieces and the now powerless Pawn is left without defense as he shoots a Kazuminium Ray that finishes the Aracken Pawn. Trivia * The Aracken is based on both the Grigo Kaiju from R/B and the Bezelb from Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA * The Pawn title is based on the Chess Set, Pawn, Rook, Knight, Bishop, King, and Queen Data Stats * Height: 50 Meters * Weight:10,000 Tons * Origin: Aracken Nest Powers and Weapons * Wings: Aracken Pawn possesses two wings used for Light ** Super Sonic Flight: It can move so fast it seems like it went invisible * Needle: Aracken pawn has a needle which can be used as a Weapon ** Needle Blaster: A thin but highly concentrated ray from the horn. it can burn Ultramen and chop apart Buildings like they were butter. * Mana Drain: By grabbing any organism. An Aracken pawn can drain them of their mana energy until they are nothing but dust. * Hive Mind: It is connected and controlled by the Queen Aracken and it makes the actions of the Arackens in Unison with each other. this allows for them to work much better in swarms Weaknesses * The Exoskeleton of the Aracken Pawn is weak as it was broken by a single hit of the Kazuminium Ray. Its wings and Needle are equally weak but far more important. if a Pawn loses both the wings and Needle it is powerless and will die shortly * If the Queen is defeated all Aracken variants (Excluding the King) will go into a hibernation-like coma until a new queen is found or made Category:Kaiju Category:Aracken Varient